rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suigintou
Suigintou (水銀燈 Suigintō, Mercury Lampe / Mercury Lamp) is the first of the Rozen Maiden dolls. Appearance : She is portrayed with silver-white hair and red eyes, the latter of which are purposefully shown to have narrow, slit pupils. She wears a black headband with black lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with two black bows; the headband also sports a black rosette on top. A black neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and black. It has a matching rosette on the chest just like the one on the headband. The top part of the dress also has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half - the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles. A ribbon and several strips of cloth from the dress hang off around her elbows. The skirt is white with ruffled trimming, layered with black diamond-shaped pieces. The two front layers feature white inverted crosses. Between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon. She also wears a pair of black boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband. Her back is cracked from her black feather wings pushing through. In Anime : Suigintou's appearance is similar to her manga appearance but with changes to her color palette. Her eyes here are pink and her headband is dark blue. The headband has only one bow on the ends and the rosette is usually red or purple. The black cloth in her manga portrayal is now dark blue. The matching rosettes are also either red or purple.Episode 01 - Fräulein Rose She lacks a torso until the final episode.Rozen Maiden Träumend - Episode 12 : In Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Suigintou's appearance is much closer to her manga portrayal. Her wings are now done with CGI and keep a brushstroke feel.Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen - Episode 01 Personality : Suigintou's characteristics throughout the series appear to be sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, while desire to win the Alice Game is the strongest of all the dolls, and is primarily driven by her wish to gain the attention of their "Father", the fantastic dollmaker Rozen. Sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, Suigintou has no inhibitions when it comes to the Alice Game. She will use any method available to her, regardless of how brutal it may be, to reach victory. Although she avoids socializing with her sister dolls, she has a particularly bitter hatred for Shinku. However, upon meeting Megu, her master, Suigintou's attitude and motivations begin to shift; she begins to feel a strong affection for someone other than Rozen, and a will to fight for something other than becoming "Alice", the perfect girl. Suigintou's desire to protect Megu begins to even overpower her wish to meet "Father". She hopes to use the collected Rosa Mystica, not to become Alice, but in hopes it could heal Megu's heart ailment instead. In Anime : Initially, Suigintou's will to exist was so strong that she was able to move without actually possessing a Rosa Mystica. Suigintou did not consciously make a contract with Megu, rather, Megu came upon Suigintou as she was reawakening. Prior to this, Suigintou's strong sense of independence, as well as disdain towards humanity, had her avoiding the perceived weakness of having a medium. She is also the only Rozen Maiden to have been defeated and revived three times. Trivia *Her artificial spirit, "Meimei," is named after the Japanese word "Mei", meaning darkness. *She is the only Rozen Maiden with wings, which can be a reference to Alice's figure in the anime. *In the anime, she is the only Rozen Maiden to have been resurrected outside of the Alice Game, and was resurrected by Rozen three times. *In episode 12 of Rozen Maiden 2013, Suigintou sings a song called "Karatachi no hana". What is sung by Megu in some episodes, replacing the song "Shun" or "Madoka" of previous seasons. Quotes From the Anime * "Know that when we meet again, I will turn you into junk! I'll rip you into so many pieces, you'll never be able to return!" - Suigintou to Shinku, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 02 * "Surprised to see me, Shinku? Come now, did you actually think you could defeat me so easily? You really are such a dummy." * "Why...? Why did you...? When I love you so much... How could you leave me like that?" - About Rozen, Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre - Episode 01 * "You really want to die, don't you? I use a little power and this is what happens..." - Suigintou to Megu * "Of course he did! I am the most worthy of becoming Alice! That's the reason Father revived me, isn't it obvious?" - Suigintou to Shinku, after her stating that father brought her back * "Of course you're not. I am the perfect doll, the one who will become Alice." - After Megu says she isn't perfect like Suigintou * "Shinku... Father always told me that... that I could be... I could be Alice someday, too. Even with my body, I could become... Alice. ... I'm sorry... Megu." - Suigintou's last words, Rozen Maiden Träumend - Episode 12 Weapons and Skills : With her arrow-like feathers, she can conjure up a shield, a large sword, or even twin black dragon heads. Suigintou can also create destructive blue flames as a last resort in battle. Suigintou's varied abilities, particularly when combined with her savagely cunning nature, make her one of the strongest players in the Alice Game. After she absorbed Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, Suigintou was able to use Souseiseki's Gardener Shears. However, when Suigintou lost her Rosa Mystica to Barasuishou, Souseiseki's came out as well. At the end of Träumend, when Suigintou regained her Rosa Mystica, it is unclear if she regained Souseiseki's as well. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters Category:Dolls